Misadventures of Secret Anarchy
by DangerousWhiteRose
Summary: Ash and her friend's are in a band called 'Secret Anarchy' and they had finally managed to get a spot in a famous English show performing some songs. Ash had expected to just get to the hotel, practice, perform on set, but getting sent back in time to the queen's guard dog.. eh, not so much. All well, just go with it. Warning: Contains characterxOc and sometimes colorful language
1. Prolouge

**Alright kiddies, this my first story, go easy on it. Also, I'm new to this website, so yeah, any help is appreciated. Ok I think that's it... Alright WARNING time.**

**Warnings: OcxCharacter romance, Cussing (a lot of it), characters might get a little bit OOC cause this is my first story, Lizzy bashing (dont know how much, but will get redemption later), and might change ratings to M later. **

* * *

Prologue

Ash P.O.V

I sighed for about the millionth time since I got on this god damn plane. When will we fucking land!? I sighed while shaking my head, knowing I should be excited instead of inpatient. Our band finally managed to get a spot in a big shot British show called _Premadonna_, performing some songs. That is why we're on this damn plane on the first place. I narrowed my eyes at my best friend, Nick, whom started poking me. I dramatically turned to him and declared

"You dare poketh me sir?!" and in turn he said

"Yes I do Madame!" I growled.

"You bite your thumb at me SIR!?" He smirked at me.

"I do bite my thumb at you, I bite both my thumbs!" he said sticking both his thumbs in his mouth.

"Aha! You got me this time good sir, but I shall have my revenge!" I yelled before feeling a hard smack on the back of my head.

"Ay, will you two keep it down? We are starting to get some dirty looks." I looked back at my other friend, Kendall, whom had a frown marring his handsome face. I looked around and saw everyone glaring. I sighed, feeling irritated with all the stares, and bit my thumb at them before feeling another smack on my head.

"God damn it Ken! Will you bump'n stop!? Besides, why'd you only hit me?" I said while rubbing my now sore head. Kendal smiled and kissed Nick's cheek.

"Because I don't wanna get in trouble with the misses." Nick blushed before realizing the insult.

"Damn girl, that was cold-hearted." he said while punching me in my shoulder for snickering.

"Ah! Damn, you just hit me in the shoulder that I got my new tattoo on!" I said while rubbing my now more sore shoulder that had a pad covering the ink design.

I stopped my arm rubbing when I heard the flight attendant announce that we would land shortly. After about fifteen minutes we landed and I rushed off the plane, leaving my companions in my excitement and relief of the plane ride being over. I walked over to the where they had the passengers luggage, but bumped into a paired haired man.

"Woah... I'm sorry and by the way, awesome hair!" I said smiling before turning back towards the luggage.

"Ay! You left us you ass!" I turned back to face Nick and Kendall glaring at me.

"W-well uh... Nyer!" I said as I snatched my luggage and my three instruments. "It isn't my fault you two are slower than me." I said as I watched them grab their luggage and instruments. I turned around and started walking with Nick and Kendal following me. "So, what should we do first? Once we get to the hotel we're supposed to be staying in we should practice." Kendall shook his head at this.

"Naw, the only drums I can use are the ones that are on set." Nick grabbed his hand and smiled.

"No, they told me and Ash that there would be a set in the hotel room so we could practice." I nodded in affirmation.

"Yerp." Kendal smirked at this and nodded.

"Well ok then, I guess that's what we're gonna do then, but maybe afterwards we can go looking around, eh?" Nick and I excitedly nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me..." I turned in the direction of the voice, only to see the pink haired dude I had bumped into earlier.

"Neh? What is it? Is it about me bumping into you? Remember that time I apologized? Yeah I do too!" the man chuckled.

"No, no! I just wanted you to go over there for me." he said pointing over next the large window of the airport. I scratched the back of my head, smiling uncertainly.

"Eh, why?" The man smiled and pulled out a camera.

"Im a photographer, and when I saw you, I was enchanted by your... persona. I just had to take a picture of you." After he had said that I blushed, not used to having someone compliment me.

"U-uh, s-sure! But only if my buddies can be in it with me!" The man seem to falter for a second before nodding with a smile.

"Of course." I nodded and grabbed Kendal and Nick's arms and pulling them over to the requested spot the man pointed to.

"Seems like someone has a crush on _you~_!" I hear Nick say and I snorted.

"Chya right, he was just-" I was cut off by a loud rumbling beneath us. "What the he-" was all I said before the floor colasped on us, making us fall into the dark hole.

* * *

**This is just the prologue, don't worry! Ok so tell me what you think so far! Is it wonder bar? I hope so! Also, did you see what I was kinda making a referance to at the beginning? Heheh, well, thats all for now!**


	2. Chapter 1

** Ok homies, this is zeh first chapter of my storeh. I would like to thank all of you who had reviewed or viewed my story! **

**Witch-Werewolf-luv-twi-loner: Yay! You are the first to review meh story! It means alot so Woot! Thanks a lot and yes, turtle away, you turtle away into the sunset! *insert anime tears* So beautiful... *ahem* Well anyways, thanks Madame Witch Werewolf :3 you lil turtle you!**

**Pierce: Yesh! I am so glad you loveth-ed my last chapter good sir! I hope you will loveth this one aswell.**

**kawaii usagi: Thanks alot! I was hoping that my jokes weren't too dry! I'm glad you didn't die of dehidration!**

**Anyways I forgot to do the disclaimer in the prolouge so here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters, I only own my OC's.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter one

Ash POV

What the hell was that? I swear that I'm going to sue that airport for having unstable flooring! I start moving around, noticing what felt like dirt walls and flooring was surrounding me in a close space. Am I in a dirt hole or something?. I sighed and opened my eyes, trying to get a survey of my surroundings. When my eyes opened, it confirmed my thought of my location being in a hole. Why am I in a dirt hole? I fell through the airports floor, I should be in a basement or something of the sort. I sighed and looked up, expecting to see worried faces of the other people from the airport peering down to see if we were all right, but I saw a hole showing a lush tree, blocking my sight from the clear blue sky behind it. What the hell?... Where the fuck am I? I frowned and tried to push myself up, only to feel a jabbing pain in the back of my head. Jesus, my head hurts like hell. I took a deep breath and tried standing up again, ignoring my throbbing skull, and came out successful.

"Nick, Kendall? Where are you guys?" I said as I looked around in search of my friends. Oh my gawd, I can't do this! I just fell through a floor, found myself in a hole, and now my friends are missing. Great. Just wonder bar. I looked up at the opening of the hole again, deciding I should climb out and see where I was. With a sigh I started climbing up to the opening, not having much of a hard time because I stayed in shape and don't tire out quickly, but also it was because the hole wasn't that deep. Once I finally reached the opening I had to squint my eyes at the brightness of the suns rays shining on my face, and as I looked around, I noticed a giant house- or mansion, what ever you want to call it. Welp. I'm definitely not in the air port anymore.

"Ay, what are you doin' 'ere Miss?" said a gruff voice of a man. I turned my head to see a blonde man with chef-like clothes on, with his eyes narrowed in suspicion, a blonde boy who looked about my age or older wearing orange plaid pants and a plain shirt with a gardening hat covering the back of his neck, looking down at me with curious green eyes, and a wine haired woman with a maids outfit on with thick glasses on her nose. I smiled cheerily at them, with it being apart of my friendly nature, and pulled myself to my feet.

"Yo! Umm, could anyone tell me where the fudge I am?" I said trying to be casual, cause you know, popping out of a hole in some strange yard is _totally _casual. After I said that they looked at me like I had two heads, making me feel like I said something stupid, but to them I probably did.

"Um, Miss, you're at the Phantomhive manor..." the blonde boy said tilting his head to the side.

"What the hell is the Phanotomhive manor?" I said frowning at the unfamiliar name. I looked back at the manor house-place and sighed. This was probably the Phantomhive manor.

"Right here!" the woman said, making clumsy gestures to the building behind them. Welp, I was right, Genius Ash strikes again!

"Well anyways, what are you doin' 'ere miss?" the chef man said and I shrugged and gave him a weird look.

"Man, _I _don't even know what I'm doing here, so you can have fun with thinking about that." I said with a slight chuckle. They seem to think for a moment before conversing amongst themselves, but I could make out _Young Master _and _take her to him_. I raised a brow at them. What the hell are they talking about?

"Alright miss, we're gonna take you to the Young Master." I just nodded, thinking that whoever the _Young Master _was could help me.

"Mkay! Now let us set off into the sunset to find your Master and we shall ride him into VICTORY!" I said trying to be silly, only causing them to give me a weird look. I just sighed and followed them when they started walking to the building. These people need get some sense of humor... well at least get my sense of humor. I shook my head and followed them into the building, feeling my jaw drop at the beauty of the place. "Swwwaaaaggggg..." I said quietly and continued to follow the three people up the stairs and into a corridor. I stepped back alarmed. Nothing good _ever_ happens in corridors, I've seen things man! I've _seen_ things! Well, I've seen things in scary movies and horror games- but still!... I dropped down into a hunch like stature and started walking slowly, looking around in caution. "I don't trust this..." I mumbled to my myself.

"Um Miss? We're here..." the woman said, watching me look around in suspicion. I looked over at her, not even noticing that we stopped.

"Oh.. Ok, so lets go see your Mastah!" I said and the man nodded and knocked on the door they were standing in front of. I heard a muffled _Come in_ and they did, gesturing me in after them. I smiled and stepped into the room and saw a boy with navy blue hair and an eye patch covering one of his deep blues eyes and he was wearing what seemed like an Victorian styled black suit. I noticed that he was more than likely the Master of the house considering he was sitting at a big desk with a bunch of what seemed like important paper work on it, looking oh-so-serious. I snickered a bit before noticing that off standing to the side was a man dressed in a all black butlers uniform and he had raven hair and deep red eyes. Hum, they dress kind of weird..strange... but then again, half my head is white and the other half is blue, so I can't talk about being strange. Maybe they're two of the people that like the Victorian era style, eh, who knows.

"Who is this?" he said sharply glaring at the three people who were behind me. I narrowed my eyes at him, disliking the tone he was using at them. They did nothing wrong, if anyone should be talked to like that, it should be me, I mean, I am _technically _trespassing on his land.

"We aren't sure, Master. We just saw her pop out a hole in the garden." The blonde boy had said looking at me. I nodded in affirmation, giving a cheeky grin.

"Welp it's true! I'm Ash! I like kitty cats, music, drawing, whales, unicorns, and sloths- OH! and unicorn sloths and-!" I stopped when he raised his hand, giving me an annoyed look. "What? Gotta problem with unicorn sloths brah!?" I said trying to be tough but ended up failing because the kid didn't look too frightened. Huh... well then.

"No, but you were giving information that was not relevent. Why are you here and how did you 'pop up from a hole' in my garden." he said raising his one blue eye to meet my green ones. I snorted at him and shrugged.

"Like I told them earlier" I started, raising my thumb to point behind myself where the three people who led me here stood. "I don't know, therefore, I have no reason to be here except for maybe one thing." This seemed to surprise him a bit because I saw his eyes slightly widen, but then he smirked and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What is it." he said still not taking his eyes off me, I mean who would? I'm amazing. I sighed and sat down on a chair that was in front of his desk.

"Well it's nothing much, I just need to know if you've seen my two friends..." I said leaning back into my seat. Serious mode activated...Boop. I'm like a momma bear when it comes to my friends cause they're like my cubs, and Momma bear don't play.

He placed his head in his folded hands. "What makes you think that I've even seen them? I have seen many people and even if I did, what makes you think I would tell you? Your story isn't a very believable one." he said crossing his arms.

I sighed, knowing that more than likely he was going to be stubborn with this. "Welp, maybe because these three" I gestured to the people behind me "saw me pop out of that hole, so that's proof in it's self, and the fact that I really just want my friends and I'll do anything to make sure they're ok. Also, it's a good chance that they came through here since I did and we fell in the same place so this has to be the case... Ugh, Just help me." I said with a frown. The boy glared at me before smirking and leaning back in his chair.

"Ok, what do I get out of it?" he said looking at me curiously. I narrowed my eyes at him. Jeez, can't people just do things for each other to be nice? Where has the world gone? I sighed and leaned forward in my seat.

"What the fuck does it look like that I have that you would want? Nothing. All that I've got for ya is not thinking you're an selfish butt." I said, earning gasp from the occupants of the room except for the butler and the boy himself, who just looked at me amused. Well I kinda felt bad for being kinda sharp with him, but that wasn't even me being mean so I think it's alright... The boy smirked at me, which made me blush because I found that it was extremely attractive on him. NO! No! Bad Ash! Nick and Kendall are the main priority right now, you can ogle later.

"You may think that you don't have anything I want..." he paused for a moment to motion the others to leave, which was kinda unnerving. Once they left he continued "but in fact, you brought in a mystery into this manor, one that perks my intrest. So here is a bargain for you: If I help you find your friends, you'll become my new puzzle. Deal?" he said, oozing confidence that I would take the offer, which kinda made me not want to, but I need the help in this unfamiliar setting..

"Man, you don't beat around the bush do ya?" I said sighing and reaching my hand out to him. "It's a deal, but on one condition!" I said retracting my hand, suddenly thinking of something, which he stopped smirking and frowned.

"What is it?" he asked giving me a stare that felt as if he was piercing my soul with his eyes.

"When we find my friends, we're gonna need a place to stay untill we find our way home." I said looking off to the side. I can't say it, I'm too embarrassed to.

"It's fine, I accept your conditions." he said and I sighed in releif for not asking the uncomfortable question.

I nodded and held out my hand again, which he shook with a nod. "It's a deal." The boy gave me a sinister smirk, making me feel as if I had sealed my fate to one of doom.

"Sebastian will show you to the room that you will be staying in." he said gesturing to man in black and I nodded to show that I understood. "By the way, my names Ciel Phantomhive. I realised that we really hadn't had a proper meeting." he said folding his hands. I turned to him with a grin.

"Yeah! I'm Ash Shyler! Ash is short for Asholette by the way!" I said with a wink. He nodded and picked up a news paper and started reading. I guess this is his way of telling me to leave. Ok then... As I rose to get up from the chair that I had occupied, I noticed something peculiar. The newspaper's date said August 27th _1891_ instead of June 22nd 2013. I rose my brow. Either he likes to read old newspapers or the people got the date wrong. "Yo, you know the date on the newspaper is wrong, right?" I said walking towards the door where the butler- Sebastion- but I think I'll call him Mr. Tall Mysterious and Sexy, stood. I heard a shuffle of papers and a snort.

"No it's not." he said glaring at me. I turned and fully faced him with a grunt.

"YES it is." I said folding my arms and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, Ash, it's not." he said putting the newspaper down to glare at me.

"Yes, Ciel, it is" I said, mocking the same tone he did, which looked like it annoyed him.

"Ash it is August 27th _1891_." he said like he was talking to a child. I felt my eyes go wide and my jaw drop.

"The fuck?"

* * *

**Alright, thats it for this chapter! Thanks for reviewing and reading, it means a lot! I just hope this chapter didn't suck! Welp, Untill next time my lil victi- I mean- readers!**


End file.
